rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/In further news
Heller peops! Hope your days/week have been eventuful and full of awesomeness. I'm coming at you with another inquiry. The four trailers. So I've noticed that for the past few days, that several people have voiced their common belief that the four trailers are events that have happened much later on in the show. Reasonings being Ruby seemingly more lethal in her trailer than what we saw in the 1st episode, Weiss...not being a b****, Blake and Adam trespassing and destroying valuable property, and Yang looking for some chick. I have a few thoughts on these things myself actually. Let's start with the Red trailer RED: Well the reason she seems more of a badash in this trailer is because she's not fighting humans(like she did in the 1st episode). She's fighting grim creatures, so I would think she'd go all out. WHITE: Let's be honest. This is a toss up. The only indication of time is her flashback, which revealed nothing...at least nothing that can be easily discerned. BLACK: Eh. I can't really say on this one. Guess we'll figure it out in the future. YELLOW: For now Yang doesn't seem to be looking for anybody so this is probably the best we've got. All in all I think it's an interesting theory! I'm not knocking on it or anything. But what if...the trailers have no direct correlation to the show? Chronologically speaking of course. What comes to mind when I say that is because at the panel Monty even said that Ruby's trailer was "out of character" and was really a showcase of Crescent Rose. Soooo maybe the trailers are just separate show offs? At least Ruby and Weiss's are at least. Blake and Yang's actually allude to future sub plots within the series. And another thing. Why are people thinking that the energy source called DUST and the stuff mankind was born from are the same thing? The narration clearly states that mankind harnassed a power that they named "Dust". I'm just curious. Let's play ball then. What if the people in RWBY were made from the Dust energy? Woohoo talk about super powers hahahaha. But yeah no I'm pretty sure those are not one in the same. Oh yeah if there is still any confusion as to what Dust is, it's just energy. And I don't mind speculation, in fact, I don't have a problem with it at all, but the stuff I've seen lately has been ridiculous and way off base. I think people are reading too much into RWBY and are trying to connect things that aren't there. Whatever happened to just sitting back and enjoying the ride? I'm sure that whatever we think, will turn out to be another thing because it's Monty we're talking about here hahaha. I mean, did anyone predict Ruby and Yang being sisters? Or that Weiss was a major b****? Hahaha I'm just saying. Anyway I just thought that'd be interesting to talk about. All I know is, I am dying from anxiety waiting for episode 2. I really just want to see Weiss!!! I think my love for her has grown exponentially, mostly due to the fact she's..let's say "High strung", and I can't wait to see her in action. Best believe once we find out more about her I will be all over her page! Feel free to leave your thoughts on this subject matter if it pleases you. Have a nice day! Category:Blog posts